Sorrow
by LegacyChick
Summary: This was not happening. This could not truly be happening. Ever since April his life, his career had become one true hellhole he just could not seem to get out of anymore. Pairing: Codiasi Warning: ANGST, Slash


**A/N Forgive me all mistakes and the shortness of this story, but it was hastily written right after Ted's 'match' tonight and I wanted it to be done before heading to bed... when the idea was still fresh.**

**Warning: Slash, ANGST**

**Pairing: Codiasi (I've abandoned them for quite some time now)**

* * *

This was not happening. This could not truly be happening. Ever since April his life, his career had become one true hellhole he just could not seem to get out of anymore.

First Cody had left him to try his luck on Smackdown, their relationship slowly but surely falling into pieces and then management decided to put him in a team with Maryse. Not that he did not like her; in fact, they had been friends ever since OVW, but it was not really any upgrade from Cody.

And if that had not been enough, he was constantly jobbing on Raw ever since their team split up. No matter if it was Danielson, Morrison or wannabe-rapper Truth, he kept on losing. WWE kept making a fool out of him week in and week out… and no one was there to support him.

Him and Cody had broken up soon after the draft, the distance and the ever nagging jealousy one day just becoming too much to bear. And with Cody, Randy had left, too. Their friendship had only lasted so long because of the younger brunette and as soon as he was out of his life, Randy threw in the towel.

He just could not take it anymore, could not cope with it anymore. For weeks, he was crying himself to sleep each night, alone in an else empty and cold bed with no one around. And it had all been his fault. Once Cody had been gone, had left him to compete on the blue brand, he had become a royal, stuck up bitch to everyone around him.

What had become of his first so promising career he really did not know. One year ago, everything had still been perfect. He and Cody had been perfect, his career had been perfect, hell he had even stared in a rather successful movie. And now… now he was nothing more than a ridiculous, washed up, lonely shell of the man he had once been.

He did not even take a shower after the disgrace on national television this week, just grabbing his gym-bag and storming back out of his locker. Not acknowledging the looks of the others, not reacting to any words of support or to any greetings, he stomped out of the arena and straight towards his rented car, wanting nothing more than to get back to his hotel-room to bury his face in his pillows. But not after drowning his sorrows and his misery in some alcohol.

Upon arriving at the hotel –after speeding slightly above the limit, after all, it was not as if his life could get any worse anyways- he headed straight up to his room, eyes already watery, body already shaking. Instead of the rage that had cursed though him right after his match though, the tears now came from the sadness burning inside of him. He had no idea how he even made it upstairs without breaking down completely, the last bit of his dignity officially gone after his appearance tonight, after once again being toyed with on live television and then being buried by none other than the most talentless guy on the roster. Heck, even Kozlov had more charisma and ability than Henry did.

Stumbling inside his room, he did not even bother to switch on the lights, just dropping his bag right next to the door, feet automatically dragging his sore and exhausted body over towards the mini-bar he had already discovered earlier today. He did not need any light to get drunk, he did not need any light to drown in his own misery. All he needed was the bottle of Jack he had placed aside this afternoon.

Just as he wanted to reach out for it, he heard some shuffling behind him. Body immediately tensing up, heartbeat quickening, breathing becoming ragged, he did not dare turn around, staying as silent as possible to listen for any more sounds. Maybe his mind was just playing games with him again. It would not be the first time after all those months of loneliness.

However, when he suddenly felt two large, smooth being placed right on his rippling abs and two long, shaped arms encircling him in a warm embrace, he could not help but to let a rush of content warmth curse through his body, instantly relaxing even though he knew how wrong it was.

"Teddy."

It could only be one of his many hallucinations again. There was no way that Cody was standing right there behind him, in HIS room, hugging HIS body. There was no possibility for him to get into his room. Hell, the younger man wasn't even in the same city as he was.

His breathing picked up again with a saddened sigh, eyes fluttering shut as he let himself be held, relaxing into the warm embrace, back pressed firmly against the younger mans chest. Even if it was just a hallucination, he needed this at the moment. He just needed to feel safe.

The tears now fell freely, running down his flushed cheeks, leaving a trail of salt on his lips as his body surely but slowly started to shake with the hardness of his sobs. His arm was still raised somewhat, half-way into grabbing the bottle of Jack, but the energy to move it any further was now gone.

"Teddy, baby. I'm right here. Don't cry."

And he still did not dare turn around… Turning around to realize that this was all just one bad nightmare once again.

"Codes?" It was a question rather than a statement, voice hoarse and shaky, an almost inaudible whisper that he had to choke out as his eyes slowly fluttered back open. He could feel those strong, secure arms leave his waist, the hands slipping from his abs only to be replaced on his sides and before he even knew what was happening, the younger man turned him around to face him.

It wasn't a fantasy. There he stood, in all his beauty, right in front of him, the worry laced all over his else so happy features. "I'm here. I'm right here."

Even his voice sounded like that of an angel and Ted could not help but to completely break down, finding support in the smaller yet obviously a lot stronger mans arms as he let go of all his misery.

He had no idea how long they stood like this –his face buried in Cody's chest, his tears soaking the younger mans shirt, hands tightly grasping the flimsy material while Cody's arms held him tight- but as he finally calmed down again, he could not help but to speak up, voice still nothing more than a pained whimper. "Why?"

After all they had shared and everything they had gone through, the one word was enough for Cody to understand and he answered without any hesitation. "Randy called to say that you've been miserable for weeks. That he has not seen you smile in ages. You know how much I always loved your smile, Teddy-bear… What happened to it?" Even in the dim light of the room –nothing more than the moon spending them any light- Ted could make out the worried edges on Cody's handsome features. The younger man looked as if he had aged for years in only a few weeks of time… just like he did.

"It left with you." And even though he thought that he was done, the tears started to dwell up again in his eyes. He could not help it… He was just broken.

"I'm here now, Teddy… I'm here with you… and I'm not going anywhere anymore." He barely registered the words anymore as his sobs tuned them out, body finally giving up to all the strains and stress of the past weeks, months even, and he broke down to the floor, onto his knees, Cody's body following him right away.

Cody's arms were still securely wrapped around the heaving mess, eyes shut tight, chin resting on top of the blonde's shaking head as he let him cry into his shirt. No, he truly would not go anywhere. He truly would not leave him ever again, because truth be told… he had been just as broken.

* * *

**Anxiously waiting for reviews! :)**


End file.
